


{Irresistible} Kenma x Reader

by sophsfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Aged Up, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content, Smut, Timeskip, definitely not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophsfics/pseuds/sophsfics
Summary: After meeting Kenma at a frat party, you try not to catch feelings but things never end up going your way...
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kozume Kenma/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	1. pretty lady

Author's note: f/n= first name, l/n= last name

“Hey! F/n!!”

“Oh! Hey bokuto!” You said as you ran up to your best friend

“You should come to the party tonight, my frat is throwing a huge end of semester celebration and theres like hundreds of people going.” Bokuto bragged as he tried to convince you to go.

“You know I hate parties dude thats the last way I would want to spend my Friday night.”

“Come onnnn you never go to parties and honestly do you have any better plans? I promise you will have fun. I’ll even get u into the invite only part of the house.” He was practically begging at this point.

“Ill think about it.”

“Theres lots of food... and weed.” Bokuto winks, knowing that there was no way you could say no now.

“Ill be there!”

“Yes!! I’ll see you at 8. I know you know your way around but once you get there ask for me and i’ll come get you.”

You rushed back to the dorms and took a quick shower. Throwing clothes all over your room you finally picked out a short black skirt and crewneck paired with knee highs and converse. Nothing too flashy but you looked hot af.

You admired how the skirt perfectly accentuated your curves and long legs.

“Oooh where are you going F/n?” Your roommate Kiyoko questioned.

“Bokuto’s frat party.” You said as you hurried to finish your makeup.

“Damn and I thought you hated parties. How come you go with Bokuto and not me?” 

“Eh I don’t know I guess I was just feeling in the mood to go to a party and get high off my ass.”

“Fair enough.” She laughs as she grabbed her towel and shower caddy, leaving you in the room to finish getting ready.

The Uber ride was short and you could hear the loud music from almost two blocks down the road.

As you stepped up to the doors you could smell the aroma of weed, alcohol and any other copious amounts of drugs being done inside. Honestly as soon as you set foot in the house you wanted to leave right then and there.

Bokuto was right, there were hundreds of people here and already, there were people passed out on the lawn or hacking up their dinners.

“Gross.” You said to yourself as you passed everyone.

Since you already knew your way around from visiting Bokuto you made your way to the entrance of the basement which was being guarded by a very tall man with spiked hair.

“Can I help you pretty lady?” He asked smirking down at you.

“Yeah. Im here with Bokuto.”

“Ok let me call him real quick.” The man pulls out his phone just as Bokuto screams out your name from inside the basement.

“F/N!! Ah, I see you’ve met Kuroo. I hope he didn’t cause you too much trouble.” Bokuto greeted you as he wrapped his arm around you, the other holding a red solo cup filled to the brim with some kind of hard alcohol. You could tell he was already drunk.

He lead you down into the basement and thankfully the music was not as loud down here. There was a small kitchen filled with food and drinks, two hallways which you assumed lead to the bedrooms and a large communal area with a projector and some beanbags.

“Make yourself at home! By the way, I know you don’t drink but Kuroo is your man if you ever change your mind. He knows his combos, trust me. And of course if you need anything else I’ll probably be in my room. Just make sure to knock.” Bokuto winked at you as he walked down one of the halls.

Already you felt super awkward since you only knew Bokuto there, so your first instinct was to go into the kitchen to get some snacks.

“Hey pretty, nice to see you again”

“Kuroo right?”

“Thats my name, don’t wear it out!” He said puffing out his chest.

“Can I get you a drink?” He asked.

“No thanks, I don’t drink.” you replied, thinking that it would probably be a good idea to stay away from alcohol just incase you decided to get high. 

“Oh, ok no worries, by the way, how do you know Bokuto?”

“We are childhood friends and he is basically like my brother.”

“Cool. Anyways, have a good night and if you need anything i’ll be around.”

You lingered in the kitchen for a little while longer grabbing one of the chip bags from the counter and decided to go find Bokuto.

“Two doors down and one to the right.” You repeated to yourself as you made your way down the hall.

You stopped in front of Bokuto’s room and knocked a few times before the door creaked open slightly.

You definitely just cock blocked him. Oops.

“Hey f/n Im kinda busy right now just wait for me in the living room.” Bokuto said slightly out of breath.

“Oh shit sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt.” You quickly turned around and walked back out to the living room not wanting to stay in front of his door any longer.

You sat down on one of the bean bags next to the couch and pulled out your phone to pass the time quicker.

You noticed a blonde boy sitting across from you playing on a Nintendo Switch.

“Hey, I’m f/n” you introduced yourself getting up from your seat.

“Kenma.”

“Im sorry? I couldn’t hear you.”

“The names Kenma. Nice to meet you.”

“Soo, do you know anyone here?” You asked trying to make some small talk and trying to avoid the awkward silence between you two.

“Not really, only Kuroo and honestly I only came for the weed. I hate parties.”

“Dude same except I only know Bokuto.”

“KENMA!!” Kuroo came down the stairs swinging around a drawstring bag.

“Oh! I see you met the pretty lady, f/n right?” He asks

“Yeah.” You replied.

“Anyways, I got the stuff wanna go? F/n you can come too if you want. I’ll go get Bokuto.” Kuroo whispers.

“Bokuto is kinda busy right now. I’ll just text him.”

“Ouuuu my boy gettin it. Ok let’s go then.”

Kuroo lead both you and Kenma down the hall to a door on the left. Once he opened it, smells of weed flooded your senses. Sitting around the middle of the room were 3 people.

“Hey guys, I brought some friends. This is Kenma and this is Bokuto’s friend f/n.”

You sat down next to a dark haired boy who introduced himself as Suna. He then proceeded to offer you a blunt which you gladly received. After taking a few hits you could start feeling the effects and you became much more comfortable with everyone even though you had never met these people before.

The room was pretty quiet besides for the occasional small talk. You quickly learnt everyone else’s names. Of course there was Kenma, Kuroo and Suna, then sitting across from you was Tanaka and Nishinoya. 

Not too long after, everyone was high off their asses and Kenma had passed out on your lap. Probably not realizing it.

Bokuto had read your text and came into the room a little while later. He now had his shirt back on and looked a bit more presentable.

He sat down next to you and grabbed the bong sitting in the middle of the room.

“Hey f/n sorry about earlier I was kinda caught up in something.” He said while scratching the back of his head shamefully.

“Don’t worry about it, clearly I’m doing great and as long as you don’t go around getting bitches pregnant I don’t really give a shit what you do.” You said with a big smile leaning back onto the wall careful not to wake Kenma.

“Who is that?” Bokuto asked pointing at the sleeping boy in your lap.

“To be honest I just met him his name is Kenma. He probably got too high and fell asleep.”

“Understandable.” Bokuto laughed as he puffed out a smoke cloud.

“Hey guys wanna play truth or dare?” Tanaka asked.

“Im down.” You agree.

“Alright then, Kuroo truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“How wasted would you have to be to get with Suna.” The boy laughs

“Basically dead.” Kuroo replied hunching over and laughing like a hyena.

“Damn I don’t know If I should be offended or not.” Suna said.

“Hey Kenma! Wake up we are playing truth or dare.” Kuroo yelled.

“Huh? Oh. Okay.” Kenma slowly got up from your lap and once he realized where he was laying he blushed deeply.

“Alright so truth or dare” Kuroo asked.

“Dare.”

“Oooh spicing things up already okay, I dare you to drink the bong water.”

“Ew dude thats fucking gross.” Kenma replied making a disgusted face.

“Fine then I dare you to make out with the pretty lady you were laying on.” Kuroo smirks.

Your eyes widened and you looked over to Kenma who was already looking at you.

“Uh only if she’s ok with it.” Kenma replied.

“Fuck it lets do it.”

You grabbed his hoodie and connected your lips with his.

You could hear cheers hyping both of you up. It was quite funny but you would be lying if you said you did not enjoy this. His soft lips felt perfectly on yours, his hands grazing up and down your back as snaked his right arm up grabbing your throat. You held back a whimper as he pressed down onto your neck ever so slightly. He pressed his body against yours igniting a fire in your stomach. This guy knew exactly what he was doing to you.

Finally, he pulled away and quickly grabbed a blanket from the couch next to him placing it over his lap.

“Ayee my boy gettin it!” Kuroo laughs punching Kenma’s shoulder.

“Ow dude that hurts.”

“Shut up pussy, its your turn to continue the game.”

“Okay, f/n, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Are you a virgin?”

“Oh. That got pretty personal but uh yeah. I just haven’t found the right person to do it with yet.” You reply looking down at the ground.

“Damn I was so convinced that you let my boy Bokuto hit it.” Kuroo remarks.

“Uhh what?? He’s my best friend. Thats kinda gross.” You said turning towards Bokuto who was already making barfing faces at you.

“Well at least the feelings are mutual.” Noya laughs to himself.

The game continued until everyone had a turn to go.

It was already getting pretty late so you decided it would be best to head back to your dorm.

“Ok I think imma call it a night. This was fun thanks for the invite Bokuto.” You said getting up from the floor.

“Hey let me walk you out.” Kenma said getting up from his seat.

The two of you made your way up to the first floor and out the house making sure not to step on anyone passed out on the ground.

You pulled out your phone to call an Uber and before you could click on the app Kenma took your phone from you.

“Hey what the hell? Give it back!”

“One sec I have to do something.”

You could see him typing something into your phone and once he handed it back to you he patted your head and turned to walk back into the frat house.

“Uhh okay?”You said confused.

Taking a look down at your phone you saw that he had ordered an Uber for you using his card. He had also left the notes app open.

(xxx)-xxx-xxxx

Kenma ;)

Once the Uber pulled up to the dorm building you got out and made your way up to your room.

You were incredibly high but it did not take too much brain power to realize that Kiyoko had tapped a red heart onto the door.

All you wanted to do was get in bed and go to sleep but you definitely did not want to be in that room right now, especially not while Kiyoko was, never mind.

You dragged yourself to the communal kitchen and made yourself some instant noodles to ease your grumbling stomach.

Just as you pulled out your phone it died, leaving to eat your cup-a-noodles in silence having only your thoughts to entertain you.

_Should I call him?_

_I have to at least thank him for the Uber._

_No wait would he think I’m just desperate?_

_Fuck what am I supposed to do._

_I’ll just send him a text later._

Once you finished your noodles you quickly cleaned up the kitchen and walked back over to the dorms.

No red heart on the door anymore. Finally I can go to sleep.

You unlocked the door and stepped inside.

“Ugh its so stuffy in here. Kiyoko what the fuck.”

“Bitch just because I didn’t go to a party today doesn’t mean I can’t have fun too.” She replied as she changed into her pajamas.

Wanting to get into bed as soon as you could, you threw the clothes you were wearing into the hamper and put on a pair of sweats and baggy shirt.

You also plugged in your phone and once it was charged you decided to send Kenma a text.

**Messages: Kenma**

**F/n:** Hey, its f/n I just wanted to say thanks for the Uber. You really shouldn’t have.

Almost immediately he responded back.

**Kenma:** Its my pleasure. I guess you owe me one now though ;)

He knew EXACTLY what he was doing.

**F/n:** mhm sureee

**Kenma:** I’m just putting it out there :)

With that you turned off your phone and fell asleep knowing damn well Kiyoko would wake you up at the butt crack of dawn to go work out.


	2. beach day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *= start of smut :)

It has been about a week since the party and Bokuto has been trying to get you to go and visit him but you always bail on all the plans, deciding to stay in your dorm for the whole day. Kiyoko would beg you to go out with her and “Have some fun while you still can,” but spending the day laying in bed and watching your favorite show sounded way more up your alley.

You also hadn’t talked to Kenma at all since that night and the fact that he never texted you gave you the impression that he didn’t want anything to do with you.

*Knock* *Knock*

You got up from the comfort of your bed and slowly made your way to the door. Once you unlocked it, Bokuto shoved it open causing you to fall to the ground.

“Bokuto what the fuck.”

“Get up. We are going out right now.”

“Hmm let me think.. no.” You replied getting back into your bed.

He walked up to you and yanked off your covers throwing them to the other side of the room.

“We are going now. Everyone is waiting for you outside.”

“Im sorry, everyone? Who the fuck is everyone?”

“Not important, hurry up and get dressed i’ll wait for you outside your door.”

He turned around and closed the door behind him leaving you in the room by yourself.

_Fine I guess I should probably go out. Its been a while since I have had any human interaction so it can’t hurt right?_

You walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of black athletic shorts, an oversized hoodie and your converse and quickly got changed. Shit no time for makeup, oh well lets just hope you don’t see anyone important today.

“Finally, that took you long enough.” Bokuto whined as he walked down the hallway of your dorm building with you.

“It legit took me three minutes to get ready, you are just impatient.”

The two of you walked out of the building and you could see Kuroo sitting in the drivers seat of a black Range Rover. There were other people in the car but you could not tell who they were because of the tinted windows. Bokuto opened the back door and hopped into the car, you followed suit after him.

“F/n! We missed you! Where have you been?” Kuroo asked with his signature grin plastered onto his face.

There were two more people in the car, Kenma was sitting in the front seat with his hood pulled over his head and next to Bokuto was his roommate Akashi. You had met him a few times but you weren’t very close to him.

Kenma looked at you from the corner of his eye and flashed you a small smirk, making your breath hitch and making you remember the feeling he gave you that night just a few days ago sending shivers down your spine.

Kuroo proceeded to drive down the highway towards the beach, blasting rap music in the speakers.

“Hey Bokuto, we aren’t going to the beach right, I didn’t pack a bathing suit.” You whispered in his ear.

“Oh, we are going to the beach but I figured if I told you where we were going you would say no, so I just asked Kiyoko to give me one of your bathing suits. It’s in the trunk.”

_Kiyoko better have picked one of my cute bathing suits. Theres no way I would wear something ugly around Kenma. Wait, why am I thinking like this?? It’s not like I’m trying to impress him right?_

Once Kuroo pulled into the parking lot, you opened the car door and got out walking to the back of the car.

Bokuto opened the trunk and handed you a drawstring bag which you assumed had your bathing suit inside. Once everyone got out, you all made your way down to the beach, picking a spot to lay down all of your things.

“Um how am I supposed to change? I don’t see a bathroom anywhere.”

“Oh shit I didn’t think about that, uhh I can hold a towel up for you I guess.” Bokuto replied reaching over to grab a towel.

“Fine. No peeking.” You said rolling your eyes.

“Wouldn’t even dream of it.”

You walked over to some bushes as Bokuto raised up the towel blocking anyone from seeing anything. Reaching into the bag he gave you, you pulled out your favorite black bikini.

_Thank god._

You were so glad that Kiyoko had picked out something cute even though you weren’t trying to impress anyone in particular.. You were also SO glad that she had convinced you to do a girls night yesterday, if not your legs would be as hairy as a fucking bear.

“Ok I’m done you can let go now.”

Bokuto put down the towel and started walking back over to the other boys who were already in their bathing suits.

You quickly jogged back to them and out of the corner of your eye you could see both Kuroo and Kenma eyeing you down. Bokuto slapped the back of Kuroo’s head, snapping him out of his trance.

“Ow dude what the fuck.” Kuroo said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Bokuto and Akashi just walked away laughing and Kenma let out a slight giggle, sinking back into his chair.

“Did anyone bring sunscreen?” You asked.

“Yeah its on the chair next to Kenma.” Kuroo replied as he began walking with Akashi and Bokuto down to the water.

You walked over to the chair and grabbed the bottle opening it and squirting some of it into your hand. You had covered everything and as you were struggling to get your upper back you felt someone take the bottle from you.

“You look like you need some help.” Kenma said, his raspy voice, making it seem as if he just woke up.

He squeezed some sunscreen into his hand and began rubbing it on to your back slightly massaging it.

“There.”

“Thanks Kenma.”

You turned around to look at him as he sat back down in his chair.

“Aren’t you going to take off your hoodie? It’s so hot outside.” You asked him.

“Uh yeah, I guess.” He got up from the chair and pulled his hoodie off. You couldn’t help but admire his lean figure and beautifully toned stomach. He wasn’t ripped but he wasn’t skinny either, he was the perfect balance of both.

“Take a picture. It will last longer.” He smirked at you causing your face to flush a dark shade of red.

It didn’t take long for you to notice the hickeys speckled all over his neck.

_Well, there’s your answer f/n he really could care less about you. Move the fuck on. You never even had anything with him in the first place. It was just a hookup plus we were both high._

“Looks like you had a fun night huh.” You laughed playing off the fact that you were slightly jealous.

“Oh, yeah something like that.” He replied rubbing the back of his neck.

“Im gonna go to the water. You coming?” You asked trying to diffuse the awkward tension you created.

“Yeah I’ll go in a sec.”

You joined the rest of the boys down at the water and eventually Kenma also made his way down to everyone.

“Yo Kuroo are we going anywhere to eat? Im starving.” Akashi asked.

“Theres this really good bar a few minutes away and since f/n doesn’t drink, she can just drive us all home.” Kuroo replied.

“Uhh I did not agree to this.” You tried negotiating but it was no use. They had all made their minds up.

“Fine let’s go then. I don’t want to be driving too late at night. Plus I would have to drive pretty far.” You said earning cheers from Bokuto and Kuroo.

Everyone made their way back up the beach, got dried off and got back in Kuroo’s car. Before you got in the car you asked Bokuto to hold up the towel again you could change out of your wet bathing suit. 

After a few minutes of blasting rap music, you all made it to the bar. You were only 19, so were the boys, however, you each had fake IDs so there was no need to worry. Plus, the bartenders knew Kuroo since he was almost a regular there.

“Hey guys get whatever you want its on me.” Kenma offered.

“What no way Kenma you are the best!” Kuroo yelled, already 3 shots in.

You felt bad and didn’t want Kenma to spend too much money so you just ordered some nachos and wings for the table.

Nearly two hours passed and all three, Bokuto, Kuroo and Akashi were drunk out of their minds. Kenma had two drinks just so that he wouldn’t be completely sober leaving you to be the designated driver.

Once Kenma paid for everyone, you all piled back into Kuroo’s car. Kenma sat in the front to help you with directions since he was still somewhat sane.

_Great. Last time I drove I almost got in an accident and now I have three drunks sitting in the back and Its Kuroo’s nice ass Range Rover??? i’ll just try to get everyone back in once piece._

“So who am I dropping off first?” You asked.

“Uh, ahaha, I don’t knowwww.” Kuroo laughed in the back seat slurring each word.

“Well I can’t really read your mind and I have no Idea where you live so someone’s gotta say something.”

“Lets just spend the night at my place. I don’t mind it anyways.” Kenma proposed.

“No way Kenma, You have been way too generous I’ll just drive them home.” You replied feeling bad.

“No. I insist.” He said back to you, placing his hand on your thigh and giving it a slight squeeze.

You shivered at the sudden contact and did not say another word.

The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet. The three drunks were all passed out snoring in the back and Kenma would occasionally tell you in what direction to go.

You eventually pulled in to a beautiful apartment complex and parked in a guest parking spot.

After getting out of the car, you and Kenma both dragged the other boys out of the back and into the elevator.

Kenma took out a key card, pressed it to the reader and clicked the top floor, PH2.

_Damn no wonder he always pays for everything. He lives in a fucking penthouse on the beach he must be swimming in money._

Carrying Bokuto on one shoulder and Akashi on the other, you followed Kenma down one hallway to a guest bedroom where you gently placed the two on the bed.

“They will wake up eventually, i’ll just put this blanket over them for now” you said quietly trying your best not to wake anyone up.

Once you and Kenma left the guest bedroom, you followed him back to the living room.

“Damn Kenma you have a beautiful apartment.” You said admiring the view of the night sky.

“Eh, its nothing really..”

“Whatever you say then. By the way could I take a shower? I feel gross from the beach.”

“Sure, you can use my bathroom since everyone else is in the guest bedroom. I’ll bring you a towel.” Kenma responded leading you towards his room.

He closed the bathroom door behind you leaving you alone to shower. You slipped off your clothes from the day and pilled them into the corner. His bathroom was beautiful and had a panoramic view of the ocean.

_Imagine listening to daddy issues and crying in this shower. Damn._

You turned on his shower and stepped inside once the water was warm. He had lots of products and you were actually surprised that he would have so many things. To avoid using too much of anything you only squeezed a small pump of each compared to the mountains of conditioner you usually put in your hair.

“Hey I got you a towel, i’ll leave it on the sink.” Kenma creaked open the door and reached his arm around placing a towel on the counter.

Once you finished your shower, you wrapped yourself in the warm towel and grabbed your stuff.

“Uhh Kenma? Do you think I could borrow some clothes? I’ll give everything back I swear.” You asked him stepping out of the bathroom, the towel still wrapped around your body.

It took Kenma a second to regain his composure after seeing you practically naked and he disappeared into his closet grabbing a shirt and some sweatpants.

“Thanks.” You said quickly going back into the bathroom to change.

Once you came out of the bathroom, you walked back out to the living room and put your clothes in the bag holding your bathing suit. You also figured that you would be sleeping on the couch because there was no way you would be sleeping in Kenma’s bed.

“Hey, f/n. You coming?” Kenma asked you peeking from behind his door.

“Huh? Coming where?'

“To sleep? Im not going to make you sleep on the couch and my bed has plenty of room.”

_I meannnnn how could I say no??_

“Oh, ok then.” You replied following him into his room closing the door behind you.

“Do you mind If I take this off?” Kenma asked you pointing to his shirt.

“Nope!”

_I definitely said that a BIT too eagerly. fml._

Kenma laughed and pulled off his shirt tossing it to one side of his room.

You both crawled into his bed and out of respect for him you tried not to take up too much space, scooting to the edge of the bed.

“I don’t bite.. come closer.”

_WHAT WHAT WHAT_

Kenma pulled you into his bare chest, allowing you to feel his heartbeat. The tension in this room was ASTRONOMICAL. Somehow you both knew that you would be doing a bit more than just sleeping tonight.

You slowly turned around to face the beautiful boy who was laying down and facing the ceiling.

“Hey Kenma?”

“Yeah what’s up?”

“Kiss me.”

****************

Not wasting a single second, Kenma pulled you closer to him smashing his soft lips onto yours. The heat started rising in your stomach again spreading all over your body like a wildfire. Both your tongues were fighting for dominance but as soon as Kenma snaked his hand to grab your neck you couldn’t help but let out a soft wiper, allowing him to pull away and start attacking your neck with soft kisses. He flipped over so he was now towering over you, pinning your arms above your head. He resumed sucking on your neck leaving dark purple marks. Looking back to admire his work of art he smirked to himself while putting his knee between your legs. Your body was on fire and you were embarrassed at how turned on you were but at this point you could care less. You slowly started grinding against his knee, looking for some sort of friction between you two.

“Someone’s eager..” He smirked down at you causing you to blush deeply.

“Can I?” He asked you tugging at your shirt asking for your permission to continue.

You just nodded.

“Words kitten. I need words.”

“Yes… please.. keep going.” You hated begging but at this point you just needed him.

He lifted your (his) shirt off your body, leaving you completely exposed to him. Quickly you brought down your hands to cover yourself but Kenma grabbed your wrists.

“No need to cover up. You are beautiful.” He said before making his way down your neck to your chest, leaving soft wet kisses on your skin. He kissed all the way down to the waistband of the sweatpants and looked up for approval to continue. You nodded and he proceeded to take of the oversized sweatpants off, throwing them to the opposite end of the bed. He lowered himself between your thighs squeezing them and kissing them softly, slowly moving up to your dripping cunt.

“Kenma.. please.. stop teasing.”

“As you wish.”


	3. good morning :)

*smut warning*

*******

His soft lips grazed your thighs as he moved up, building the tension that you had filling your stomach and between your legs. He slowly brought up his hand, tracing it up your leg. Once he got up to your wet slit, he plunged two fingers in without warning, curling them upwards hitting the one spot your own fingers could not reach. You moaned loudly due to the sudden action but as soon as you opened your mouth, Kenma placed his hand over it.

“Shhh, be a good kitten and be quiet.. we don’t want anyone hearing us do we?” He asked with a seductive smirk plastered over his face.

He brought his face back down to your core and started licking up and down your slit.

“You taste so good y/n.”

“Fuck.. Kenma please keep going..”

He pushed his two fingers back into you pushing them in and out at a quick speed making you cover your own mouth with your hand to avoid making any noise.

“You like this don’t you?” Kenma asks as he lowers his head down once more and circles his tongue around your clit, simultaneously finger fucking you, pushing you completely over the edge.

“Kenma- I-“

“Spit it out kitten.”

“IM CUMING!” You yelled, not caring anymore that the whole apartment complex probably heard you.

He continued finger fucking you until you rode out your high. Once you had calmed down, he licked up your wet slit one last time and removed his fingers from you slicking them in your mouth. You swirled your tongue around them causing Kenma to groan in pleasure of watching you.

“Fuck y/n. You have no idea what you do to me.”

He propped himself up above you again leaning in for a kiss.

Feeling more confident, you decided to switch up the roles and flip him over so he was laying down on the bed and you were sitting onto of him. You leaned back in, kissing him hard, heat running through your whole body making you crave more of him. You wanted to feel him inside you.

You started to palm him through his sweats feeling how painfully hard he was.

“Wait. Stop.” Kenma said, grabbing your hand

“Huh? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, not at all, in fact I really like where this is going. I just don’t want to rush you into anything you don’t want to do. I mean you said you were a virgin so I don’t want you to think that you have to return the favor at all. I just want to respect your boundaries thats all. I'll be ok I promise.” Kenma looked deep into your eyes with his own which now had a more caring glow, the lust slowly seeping out of them.

“Just because I’m a virgin doesn’t mean I haven’t done anything.. I want you to feel good Kenma. Let me return the favor.. please. I do owe you one anyways..”

“If you insist…” He replied, lust filling his eyes again.

Satisfied, you pulled down his sweatpants to find that he was not wearing any underwear, his hard cock hitting his stomach. You tried not to look surprised as you tried to take in how much this man was packing.

“Well? Get to it kitten.. use that pretty little mouth of yours.” Kenma stared down at you, his eyes completely clouded by the perverted thoughts of what you could do to him.

You grabbed the shaft of his hard cock and licked a bold stripe up the side, swirling your tongue around the tip, causing him to let out a soft groan. You lowered your head down to as far as you could, wrapping both of your hands around whatever did not fit in your mouth. As you bobbed your head up and down his dick he let out a few soft moans, occasionally moaning out your name, praising your good work. Looking up, you could see his head thrown back and mouth agape as he ran his fingers through his own hair. The sight of him making you almost cum again right then and there. 

“Fuck y/n. You are so good at this..”

You slowly brought your head up for some air only to be pushed all the way back down by Kenma’s hands, gripping at the back of your head, collecting your hair in his hands, creating a makeshift ponytail.

“Im sorry, I can’t hold back anymore… your mouth feels so.. good.”

_Im not gonna lie that was hot asf._

He thrusted into your throat over and over, causing tears to form at the corners of your eyes and begin to pour down your face.

“Fuck y/n im gonna..”

He couldn’t even finish his sentence as he threw his head back again, releasing his hot seed into your mouth. You jerked the bottom of his cock until he loosened his grip on your hair, letting you come back up for air.

“Swallow.”

Quickly you swallow the warm liquid and stick out your tongue showing Kenma.

“Sorry I didn’t warn you before face fucking you.” Kenma apologized bringing his hand to rub the back of his neck reaching out the other to wipe the tears from your bloodshot eyes.

“I didn’t mind. Actually it was kinda hot.” You replied.

He pulled you in for one last kiss and helped you out of bed to his bathroom where he sat you down on the cold marble counter, cleaning you with a warm towel.

“Most guys never really cared enough to clean me up afterwards, you really don’t have to do this Kenma.”

“Im not like most guys.” Kenma flashed an innocent smile up at you filling your stomach with butterflies.

Once you were both dressed, he tucked you into his bed and left the room.

_Where tf did he go? Does he not want to sleep in the same bed as me anymore? Did I do something wrong? Did I offend him? Shit._

The door creaked open again revealing Kenma holding two cups of hot tea.

“I didn’t know what kind of tea you liked so I just made you my favorite.” He said passing you one cup and getting into the bed next to you.

_Thank god._

“Thank you Kenma.”

“Of course, by the way could you pass me the remote, its on the night table next to you.”

You reached over and grabbed the remote passing it over to him. Once he took it, he turned on the TV and clicked on Netflix.

“Wanna watch anything in particular?” He asked.

“Nope, you choose.”

He scrolled through the movies finally settling on a comedy.

The two of you cuddled together, laying your head on his bare chest, being able to hear his heartbeat sync up with your own. It has been a while since you felt like this for someone, let alone someone you had just recently met. I mean you knew nothing about this kid, only that he was rich and he was Kuroo’s best friend. You had no idea how his family was or how he has so much money, all you knew was that he was completely and utterly irresistible and pretty good in bed. I mean he was probable the nicest guy you have done anything with and that’s saying a lot. Most guys would just take advantage of you and try to have sex. Most of your hookups never ended well, but surprisingly, this one was different. You felt happy and safe in his arms, almost as If nothing in the world could hurt you ever again. 

You reached over to place your empty teacup on the night table, realizing that Kenma had fallen asleep, letting out soft snores making your heart feel like it was about to explode.

_How tf is this man both cute and an absolute sex GOD. How does it feel to be god’s favorite damn._

You grabbed the teacup from his hands and placed it next to yours. You then took the remote and turned off the TV placing it besides the teacups as well. Kenma shifted around in his sleep, pulling you int his chest, spooning you.

Once you got comfortable, you wasted no time in falling asleep.

As the morning sun came rolling in, your eyes fluttered open, straining at the amount of light filling the room. You looked over to see that Kenma was no longer in the bed, seeing his sheets neatly pulled up.

Smells of fresh pancakes filled your senses and you eagerly got out of bed, making your way to the kitchen where you found Kenma leaning over the stove.

“Boo!” You whisper/yelled hugging Kenma from behind.

“Morning y/n. How did u sleep?” He asked

“Good you?”

He turned around to face you, looking into your eyes. Slowly he brought down his face towards yours and left a soft kiss on your cheek.  


“I slept great.” He said, a small smile spreading over his face.

“Oh, put this on, unless you want them to see your neck.” Kenma said throwing a hoodie at you.

As if on cue, Bokuto entered the kitchen looking drained as ever.

“I smelled pancakes. That’s the only reason Im up right now.”

“Lucky for youit looks like Kenma made enough pancakes to feed a whole damn army.” You giggled.

Both you and Bokuto sat down at the dining table, adjacent to the kitchen.

“Yo y/n” Bokuto whispered in your ear.

“What do you want idiot.”

“Im just saying if you ever decide to get laid again don’t be so god damn loud. I could barely hear my own thoughts over your moans. Ugh! Yes! Kenma.. right there!”

You slapped Bokuto before he could continue mocking you.

“Just for your information I didn’t get laid. Im still very much a virgin.”

“Damn y/n, you waiting for marriage? At this point you might as well just die a virgin.”

“Shut up asshole.” You said before getting up from your seat to go help Kenma wit the rest of the food.

It didn’t take long for the other two guys to show up and thank god they didn’t say anything to you about last night. Bokuto also assured you that he was the only one awake enough to hear you.

You all sat around the table enjoying the breakfast that Kenma had made for you guys.

“So what’s the plan today?” Kuroo asked.

“Im down for whatever.” Both you and Bokuto agreed.

The five of you all started brainstorming ideas just as thunder shakes the whole building causing you to jump a little in your seat.

“Well, that eliminates like 90% of our ideas.” You said laughing a little.

“I gotta stream today. You guys can stay for as long as you want though.” Kenma said getting up from his seat walking over to the sink and washing his dish.

“Yo Kenma, what if we all play today? Im sure Your stream would love it.” Kuroo chips in.

“Wait thats actually a pretty good idea. Ok meet me in the studio at 11, I’m gonna set up everything.” Kenma replied as he walked down the hall.

“He’s a streamer?” You asked.

“How else do you thing he is able to live here? He’s like famous on twitch.” Kuroo explained.

Once everyone was done devouring the pancakes, you collected all their dishes and cleaned them in the sink. They all quickly took turns to shower and changed into extra changes of clothing in their bags. You just put on what you were wearing yesterday.

It was almost time to meet Kenma in his office so you made your way down the hallway looking for him.

“Y/n over here.” Kenma grinned at you, waving from inside a room decorated with a copious amount of lights and neon signs.

“Damn you have quite the setup.” You told him, admiring how much work he probably put into this room. It was like stepping into a nightclub. He had blackout curtains and led lights all around the room allowing him to stream at all times of the day.

You took a seat behind his desk on one of the giant beanbags and waited for the others to get here. Once everyone was in the room and ready for the stream, Kenma turned on his camera.

“Hey guys! Welcome back to the stream!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for all the support on the book so far.. i'm really happy that you are enjoying it. I wanted to ask if any of you would be interested on following me if I made a twitter acc to post updates on the book. I would love to connect with you guys as well and be able to take suggestions! Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first fanfic on ao3 and I hope you enjoy it! please feel free to leave any comments or suggestions, it really helps me out :).


End file.
